


Eyes on you

by shineonmysun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Confession, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nohyuck, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineonmysun/pseuds/shineonmysun
Summary: ‘Hyuckie ah, you deserves only the best you know. You deserve so much love and I will love you till the day I die, as you lover or not. You are the brightest star, aren’t you. After all you are the sun.’
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 22





	Eyes on you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all would enjoy this small fic.  
> Donghyuck has been woking so so hard for the past year and ever since the start of march he has been coming back non stop, 3 comeback in 3 consecutive months. He did mention that he like being busy and I hope everyone is giving him the attention he deserves. This fic is hoping hyuck will let himself be tired for once in front of someone.
> 
> Also Ridin" Club Ep2 really just fed us a bowl full of nahyuck and nohyuck, I fucking love it.

It’s not like anything big was happening, but as more and more schedules piling up in his dairy for the next two months and the seemingly never ending comebacks he is going through. Small things stresses Donghyuck out more than he thought. Resulting in these small things making him more sad and angry than he needed to be. 

One thing being Jeno’s attention not being on him.  
Oh, don’t get him wrong, Donghyuck likes himself. Well he wouldn’t say he loves himself but at least he has enough confidence in himself, but even the most confident person on earth have an insecurity. 

Here’s the setting, hyuck finally has a half day off and he decided to spend this time in Jeno’s bedroom, in his boyfriend’s bedroom.  
The thing is, hyuck and Jeno have been seeing each other daily the past month due to practices for comeback and of course the comeback itself but non of them were intimate. They didn’t have the luxury to enjoy time to themselves and the closest they have been to a make out session is the tension while filming videos and the stages.  
To put it into simple terms it would be, they haven’t had any kind of intimate time together aT ALL for the past month. That would be all fine if by this time (when the two is ALONE in Jeno’s room ) they are already making out and maybe doing a little more, but NO.  
Jeno is simply sitting on his stupid chair playing another round of game on his phone while Donghyuck is sitting over on his bed overthinking ever possible reason Jeno isn’t all over him by now.  
And Oh, he landed on the reason with the highest possibility after all those discussions in his head - Lee Jeno doesn’t find his attractive anymore.  
Of course that’s the reason isn’t it, and for some reason instead of feeling sad about this very rational reason(?) he got mad, because HOW COULD JENO LEE NOT LIKE WHAT HE SEE ???!! Yes maybe his face isn’t as defined as Jaemin’s and maybe his body isn’t either and maybe it’s his voice and maybe… Well guess what, he doesn’t find himself very attractive anymore either, but if there is one thing Lee Donghyuck is good at it would be a fake sense of confidence.

Donghyuck stands up and took one big step towards Jeno, he plopped himself down on Jeno’s lap sideways and circled his arms around Jeno’s neck. You would think Jeno’s attention would be on Donghyuck now, um well no that didn’t happen. Instead, Jeno also adjusted his arms around donghyuck snd continued on with his game. Oh, and if donghyuck was mad now he is mad, sad and furious, but he is not going to show it yet he is determined to get Jeno’s attention. Donghyuck easily straightened his back and leaning in to Jeno’s ear, softly sucking on Jeno’s earlobe, and there it is, he felt a tiny hitch from Jeno’s breathing. So he continues, kissing from Jeno’s ear to his jaw and conveniently Jeno is wearing a black button down shirt. Donghyuck unbuttoned two buttons and slowly dragged his finger down from Jeno’s shoulder to his chest. Oh, and another hitch. Donghyuck slowly stared into Jeno’s eyes through his lashes. Mhm Jeno’s attention is definitely on him now.  
So he decided on a bolder move, he got off Jeno’s lap and climbing back on him straddling Jeno’s lap. Donghyuck felt the glaze on him throughout.  
‘What are you doing?’ and really, Jeno is asking cause he is generally curious. Sure, Donghyuck often take the initiative on intimate actions but with Jeno’s small small brain on love he didn’t understand what’s happening in the middle of his game.  
‘Nothing much, just hoping you would give me your attention!’ Donghyuck spitted that out in a tone ruder then he himself expected. 

And that, Jeno understands what Donghyuck meant. As stupid as he can be about love, in normal circumstances Jeno would be giving all his attention to hyuck by now. The reason of this not that you would ask, would be because of the stupid video that just got posted - “Ridin” club Ep2.”. How could Jaemin call his boyfriend to go to HIM so sweetly and even kisses him, that’s just UNEXCEPTIONABLE. Yes, he was there right next to them while it was filmed but the video obviously catches the moment more clearly and Jeno is maybe jealous of the flood of comments about it. So what jaemin kissed Donghyuck on his head, he Lee Jeno gets to kiss Donghyuck where ever he wants. Even though he doesn’t know why he is so worked up about it, he is. Thus bringing us back to the situation of him maybe ignoring Donghyuck.  
As Jeno thinks back to his reason, Donghyuck is overflowed by worries of him not being enough anymore and maybe a drop of twinkle managed to roll out of his eye.  
‘Am I not pretty enough? Am I not sweet and soft ? And am I not the cutest thing anymore? Because if I am not I would willingly go take a bath in honey and hope you would love me again.’  
‘What are you talking about?! Of course you are. You are pretty and cute. You are sweet and soft, and you will always be. I don’t need to love you again if I already love you.’  
‘Then why are you ignoring me.’ And maybe jeno’s heart breaks a little and guilt is creeping up his neck as hyuck sniffles.  
‘I am sorry, I just overthink the situation of jaemin kissing you and I just don’t like the idea of someone else kissing you, not even on your head.’ Jeno stops a bit before continuing, ‘Every bit of you should belong to me.’ He is embarrassed of what he just said. Maybe it’s a bit possessive of him to say that, but it’s true, hyuckie is his and his only.  
‘And I am not supposed to ignore you and make you feel bad about yourself, I am sorry. I am so so sorry. I know you are working hard and are tired from all the schedules. I shouldn’t have acted like a kid and should have spent the time holding you instead.’  
If Donghyuck is tired and he doesn’t say, that was maybe his breaking point. Balancing all his work and personal life has been hard, maybe he did say he enjoy being busy, but being busy and being tired is two different things. And Donghyuck is so tired. More drops of twinkles are pooling by the rim of his eyes and slowly overflowing down his face.  
‘Jeno ah, I think I am tired, but I am not allowed to be tired am I? Maybe I am not that great afterall… ’  
‘You are! You have the right to be tired and you are that great. You are the best, hyuckie ah. You are the ACE and you are so great in so many ways. You are allowed to be tired and want to do nothing. You are already so strong. Baby, believe me.’ Jeno slowly wiped the sparkle off Donghyuck’s face, that sparkle doesn’t leave hyuck’s eyes though and he think Lee Donghyuck might just be the prettiest boy in the universe.  
Donghyuck chuckled a little and continued ‘Jeno ah, do you know? I think the longer I am with you, the smaller I becomes. I want to always rely on you, i want to be drowned in your love and you are always so gentle with me. I think… um… I think I love you and I am scared.’ And he was sure he heard a gasp from jeno’s mouth. ‘Because we have been together for so long, our friendship and love was blended together from the start. That’s a terrifying thought cause maybe… just maybe, one day we might fall out of love. So I want your attention on me for as long as I can.’  
’Oh sunshine, fuck, I love you too. I promise these words will last a life time. No, this isn’t a promise that we will stay together for the rest of our life. You know, we are still young. Barely 20, and I am sure we both have a lot left in our life to go through, but I don’t think I would ever not love you. Even if one day we fall out of love, I will still love you as your friend and as your supporter.’ Donghyuck is sure he is going to die from a heart combustion listening to all these words coming out of Jeno’s mouth.  
‘Hyuckie ah, you deserves only the best you know. You deserve so much love and I will love you till the day I die, as you lover or not. You are the brightest star, aren’t you. After all you are the sun.’  
Donghyuck lets out a snort. ‘Lee Jeno, you are so cheesy. What did I do to deserve you, a big puppy with a nice defined face and abs~’  
’Jeno ah, I don’t thinkI love you’ and maybe Jeno’s heart sinked a bit.  
‘I am sure I love you. So sure.’ and there goes jeno’s heartbeat again.  
’So Lee Jeno i would like to demand you to kiss me right now’ Jeno didn’t need to be told twice.  
\- - - - - - - -

‘You meant what you said right?’  
‘Of course hyuckie. I love you.’  
‘Not that! But ok thank you I love you too. I meant me being cute and pretty, soft and sweet.’  
Jeno chuckles ‘of course! Who else on earth would be as perfect as you. Oh look, you fit right in my arms as well.’  
‘I guess I am really just the perfect one for you ay’

‘And I guess you are. I don’t want anyone but you baby.’


End file.
